The Future Is Not Yet Written
by Jelsi4Life
Summary: JESSI JUMPS OFF THE CLIFF AND KYLE GOES AFTER HER THEY WAKE UP INSIDE MADACORP AND USE THEIR COMBINED ENERGIES TO CREATE A POWER SURGE THEY WAKE UP IN A HOUSE THEY HAVE NEVER SEEN BEFORE AND A LITTLE GIRL WHO CALLS KYLE AND JESSI HER PARENTS WHO IS SHE?
1. The Trailer

** The Future Is Not Yet Written**

**He Had A Choice To Make **

Shows Kyle And Adam Talking About What He Should Do About Jessi

**He Knew There Would Be Consequences**

Shows Kyle About To Leave His Room When He Is Caught By Amanda

**But He Knew What Needed To Be Done**

Shows Kyle finding Jessi and Jumping Off A Cliff After Her

**Some Things He Couldnt Even Predict **

Shows Kyle And Jessi Being Held Captive Inside the Cir Chairs

**So Battles Can Not Be Won In The Present**

**Shows Kyle And Jessi Concentratring Their Energies and Disappearing In A Flash Of Lights And Sparks **

**Questions Wil Need To Be Answered **

Shows Kyle And Jessi Waking Up In A Place They Have No Recalection Of And Little Girl They Have Never Seen Before

**Some Answers Wil Leave Confusion And Tears **

Shows Kyle And Jessi At Ava's Birthday Party Watching Their Wedding And The Birth Of Ava

**With The Truth Finally Out How Will They React **

Shows Kyle and Jessi Talking and Making Their Way T Towards Their Bedroom

**What Other Truths Must They Face In The Future **

Shows Kyle Being Brought To Stephen And Nicoles Grave Sight

**Past Or Present There is Always good and Evil**

Shows Ava Being Abducted By Latnock

**Will They Be Able to Stop Them Once And For All **

**Will They Perish In The Process **

**Find Out the In The Thrilling Story About Love, Friendship And Destiny **

**The Future Is Not Yet Written**

**Coming Soon To **


	2. Choices

Future Consequences

**Future Consequences**

Choices, they are something that everyone must make in their life. It does not matter whether or not they are good or bad. It is something that we all must do. It has plagued us since the beginning of time. And now they're a choice that a young man must make. The choice he decides to make in his situation is not as insignificant as the choices we make in our daily lives. His choice deals with saving someone from teetering of the edge of destruction or living a normal life with his family. Kyle is now forced to deal with the hardships that all living being must face. And that hardship is which choice is the right choice?

Kyle Trager was sitting in his bathtub or bed being as that was where he slept at night. Since he engineered in a test tube a tub seemed to be easier to sleep in. He was still trying to comprehend what had just happened in his room. He had just had a conversation with his dead creator or as Adam put it himself. They talked about Jessi and what he should do about her.

Every time asks a question Adam answered back with another question. He really was talking to himself Kyle guessed. They also discussed what Maddacorp must have done to her. And that it was probably the reason that she attacked Lori. Adam tried to question whether or not Jessi deserved saving or not. Not soon after that part of the conversation Jessi appeared in Adam's place and told Kyle that she needed his help.

He finally woke up after Declan shook him. That was only a mere 10 minutes ago. He knew that time was probably running out and that he had to make a choice soon. He knew that if he stayed with the Tragers that he would be putting them in danger. But if he left then he would be forced to tell them his secret. He thought for one more second, and began to wonder what Adam Baylan would do. After thinking for a few seconds more he knew what he must do. He had to go and save Jessi, for Adam, The Tragers, And For Himself.

He began to pack all the clothes and things that he would need for the journey hat he and Jessi were going to embark on. He knew that would not be able to return for at least a month if that. He wrote the notes for the Tragers and Amanda on his desk he grabbed his bag and stuffed Adam's box in it and the letter for Amanda in his hand. He opened up his window and began to exit it when he heard the door open. He turned around to see someone that he did not expect to see. That was the girl next door Amanda Bloom.

" Kyle what are you doing and why do you have a back pack? Your going after Jessi aren't you? I want the truth do you understand me? Kyle looked at her with sadness in his eyes. He knew that he could not lie to Amanda. He had to tell her the truth no matter what the consequences may be.

" Your Right, I can't lie to you Amanda, but I also can't tell you what you want to hear. I'm going after Jessi, she needs help, and I'm the only one who can help her.

Amanda looked like she was a bull seeing red after hearing this from him. " Kyle what makes Jessi so important? She doesn't deserve anyone's help she beat up Lori and stole her necklace. How can you still want to try and go after her? Kyle I'm leaving for New York to go to art School for a Semester. Kyle If you leave through that Window we are over. There will be no I missed you moments when I get back. There will only me trying to find a new boyfriend. Now please tell me are you still going to go after Jessi?

Kyle took a deep breath before he gave her his answer. It was in that instant where Kyle realized that she wasn't the same girl that he fallen for when they first met, she had changed. "I'm truly sorry that you feel that way Amanda really I am. But I have to do this Jessi needs my help and I'm going to help her. Good-bye Amanda. Before she could even say anything he had already jumped out his window and was in hot pursuit of Jessi.

Meanwhile Jessi is walking through the forest where she first exited her test tube. But her journey through there is not a normal one. After walking around for a little bit she starts sees a familiar tree and goes to touch it. Immediately after to touching the tree she began to have a flashback of her first night there. She began to see her meeting the man that she killed.

She was unaware of her surroundings and this man. He came at her with a knife but she took it from him at threw at him and killing him. She quickly removes her hand from the tree and begins to grab her head in pain and begin to cry. In an instance of emotion she runs through the forest until she stops at a platform near a lake. She walks closer and closer to the edge; she sees a plank at the end of the platform and walks onto it. She looks to the bottom of the lake and just stares at it for a little while.

Meanwhile Kyle was still trying to figure out where Jessi would go. He knew that they were similar in a lot of ways. They were also different in a lot of ways too. He knew that the answer was not in the present. The answer he wanted was in the past, so he started to think about when he first moved in with the Tragers.

He remembered things like when he first met them and other things like that. Also when he first met Amanda, but he moved on to the next memory mainly because he did not want to think about her too much after being dumped by her. He then remembered when he ran away from the Tragers and went into the forest to where he was released from his tube. Then it hit him that was where Jessi was, she went back to the place where she was released from her tube. He turned his car immediately around

After driving around for a little while he found the forest that he was looking for. He began to drive through the forest until he found the end of the forest and a platform at the end of it. He saw Jessi and got out of his car as fast as possible. He made his way up onto the platform and began to make his way towards Jessi. He knew that he had to do this the right way.

" **JESSI!!" **

Jessi tuned around to see who was calling her name, it was the last person she thought shed see out her looking for her. It was the man of her dreams Kyle Trager. " **What are you doing here? Just go away I don't want to go back. You can't make me go back, I wont go back. Kyle looked into her beautiful eyes and saw nothing but sadness and confusion. It nearly brought tears to the young boys eyes. **

"Jessi I here to help you, all I want to do is help you. And were not going back Jessi not till this is over. We need find out the truth before we can do anything. Jessi looked unsettled on what she should do. Kyle could tell she was facing difficulties with her choices.

" I just want this all to stop. You shouldn't trust me I'll just betray you Kyle. I care about you too much to let that happen. I just want it to be over. I just want this whole thing to be over. Kyle was about to say something when he saw Jessi about to jump off the platform. Within seconds she was descending off the platform and falling through the air.

" Jessi NOOOOOO!!. Without even thinking about it Kyle jumped off the platform after her. He landed in the water just mere moments after she did. HE found Jessi as soon as he landed in the water. He made his way towards her and grabbed a hold of her body. The moment he was holding on to her and then everything went blank.

**I wonder whats going to happen next with Kyle and Jessi. And im sorry to all kyle amanda fans but this story isnt for you. this is kessi all the way and give me a shout out kessi fans. This is my first kyle xy fanfiction so i hope you enjoy it. remember i will update when i get 5 to 10 reviews so enjoy and long live kessi**


	3. Answers

**Future Consequences**

Kyle awoke and tried to move but for some reason he was unable to. After looking at his surroundings it didn't take him long to find out where they were. Him and Jessi were inside the belly of the beast they were inside Maddacorp. He tried his best his best to break free of his restraints that were keeping him in CIR machine that he was being held in. But no matter how hard he tried he could not break free of his shackles.

" Ah Kyle you wouldn't be trying to escape now are you? Didn't the Tragers teach you not to leave without permission. I would have thought that Stephen would have already done that. I hope that you and Jessi are quite comfortable in those chairs. As I recall you were quite interested with how it worked when you were here last with Stephen. Well now you get to see how it works up close and personal now if you'll excuse me I have to go start up the machine so we can get things started.

He left Kyle and Jessi alone in the chairs and made his way to the control room. He gave them a smug smile on his way to the control room. He knew that there was no way that they could escape. This time there was no Foss to help Kyle. He was going to get the information from him and he was going to then use them any way he saw fit.

Kyle looked over at Jessi, he saw that she was now awake and aware of what was going on he held her hand to let her know that he was there for her. " Jessi are you okay? Can you hear me? Ballantine captured us and is going use us to get whatever information he thinks that you and I have. When he turns on that machine I need you to think as hard as possible. Maybe with the combine energy from the two of will short circuit the machine and we can make our Escape.

Jessie looked over at Kyle big blue eyes, she looked into them looking as if she were afraid she could get lost in them. " Kyle I'm sorry if it wasn't for me none of this would be happening. If I didn't jump off then you wouldn't have jumped after me and we wouldn't have gotten caught. I just hope that you can forgive me, I never meant to put you any danger. You're the last person I would ever want to hurt Kyle.

None truer words could have ever came out of Jessi's mouth. Kyle was the only person that could ever understand what she was going through. When every one else thought that she was an evil person he went out to look for her. She never before had anyone have faith in her like Kyle did. They were connected some how she just didn't know how.

Jessi had always felt something for Kyle she did not know how to explain this feeling. When she was around him he made her feel like she was the only one in the room. She didn't even feel this way when she was with Declan. It was kind of impossible to compare what she had with Declan to what she had with Kyle. With Declan it was only physical. But what she had with Kyle went beyond physical what they had was special. They were connected in a way that Amanda would kill for.

Even when she was brain washed by Maddacorp her feelings did not change. They tried to make up feelings for Kyle. But that was impossible no matter how powerful their computers were. They couldn't just give her feelings for Kyle there already there in the first place. They were just hidden during the time she was with Declan, they didn't give her feeling they just amplified them so that they could be seen on the surface.

Kyle was about to say something when the machine began to turn on. He and Jessi began to feel the machine trying to get inside their heads and they began to let out a large yell. The machine began to let more and more energy. Kyle and Jessi began to think harder and harder after each second. The CIR machine began to get more powerful after each second and that only made Kyle and Jessi think harder and harder.

After a few minutes Sparks started to come out of the Machine and the whole room began to shake like a humongous earthquake. The room began to look like it was being hit like a lightning storm being caused by Kyle and Jessi and the CIR machine was the conductor. Then there was a gigantic spark and a huge flash of light and then the power went out. Ballantine waited for the power to come back on eagerly wanted to know what had happened with the transfer. The lights came on and Ballantine could not believe what he was seeing. The sight what he was looking at were two empty chairs were Kyle and Jessi were lying in before the power surge occurred.

Kyle began to open to open his eyes feeling that it was something that he had not done in a while. He felt like he was lying in something that was much softer than that of the CIR chair back at Maddacorp. But that was that impossible because there was no way that he could have made his way back to the Tragers with out remembering it. The power surge must have failed and he must still be in Maddacorp. But if that were so why did it fee as if he were lying in a bed.

He began to open his eyes some more and began to find himself in a room that he did not recognize. There were pictures and books all over the place; it did not make any sense. How did he get this place, he was certain that the power surge did not work. If he was here now then why didn't he remember escaping Maddacorp with Jessi? If he escaped then Jessi must have been with him, the only question was where was she?

Jessi began to open up her eyes, she felt like she had slept forever. She felt so rested and ready to take on the world. But that didn't make any sense seeing as that her and must still be in Maddacorp. But if they were still in Maddacorp why did she feel so comfortable like she was lying in a bed. It just didn't make any sense. She was began to open her eyes fully and looked around at her new place of being.

She did not remember her and Kyle ever escaping or ever being here in the first place. There were so many pictures there. They were mostly of a couple and some of that couple's daughter. They must have escaped, that was the way this could be happening. But if that were true and she did escape why didn't she remember it. But the even more important question, where was Kyle?

Kyle sat back down on the bed and ran his hand through his hair like he had down so many times before. But there was something different about his hand; there was something on it. It looked like a wedding ring but that was impossible. He wanted to know where this ring came from. And if that wasn't strange enough there was a women on the other side of the bed. How he did not notice her from the very beginning. He knew that he did not want to startle the women, but there was something very familiar about her he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Jessi put the pictures back on the stand and sat back down on the bed. She began to look at her fingers and saw something that had not been there before. It looked like a ring of some kind. It looked as if she had a wedding ring on her finger, but where did that come from. It just did not make any sense. First she wakes up in this house and then this strange ring ends up on her finger. She knew that she needed to find Kyle so they could figure out what was going on.

She turned around to see that there was a man with black hair sitting in the bed with her. How she didn't notice that he was in the bed with her in the first place made no sense. How did he end up in the bed with her in the first place? There was something strangely familiar about this man but she could not put her finger on it. She didn't want to loose her composure and freak out the man. She didn't want him to get scared and call the cops on her.

They both turned around at the same time and began to look into each other's eyes. They could not believe what they were looking at. It just didn't make any sense. They couldn't be seeing what they were seeing could they. Jessi saw a man with black hair who had the same ocean blue eyes as Kyle. Kyle saw a women with the same brown eyes as Jessi's. Was it possible that Kyle and Jessi were looking into each other's eyes and that they had been in bed with each other the whole time.

**Ah Ha The Plot thickens. What is going to happen next with Kyle and Jessi. Have they really been in the room with each other the whole time. And whose house are they in. And why do they look older. Find out in the next chapter of the futur eis not yet written. **


	4. Truths

Future Consequences

**Future Consequences**

"Kyle is that really you? Please tell me because I am so confused. First Maddacorp captures us. Then we create that power surge and everything goes dark. And now I end up here in a house that I have no memory of. And a ring on my finger that I don't ever remember owning. Am I crazy or does it look just like a wedding ring.

Kyle looked at her hand and back at his hand, they both had the same kind of ring and yet for some odd reason Baylan's ring was missing from his hand. Yes Jessi it's me and I am confused as well. I have no idea where these rings came from or where we are. I know we escaped we know that much but where did we escape too and why don't we remember it? We have to get out of here before the owners of the owners of the house get back.

Jessi looked into a mirror on Kyle's side of the bed and saw how much older she looked. She looked as if she had aged 10 years. She then looked at Kyle and he also looked liked he had aged 10 years. She then looked at the pictures and began to see some similarities. They looked a lot like the people in the picture did. What if her and Kyle were the couple in that picture?

What if this was their house they lived there. If that was true then were was the little girl in the picture. Jessi started to think more and more about it. She knew that the Power surge helped them escape that she knew for sure. But what if it helped them escape in a different way. But what if the amount of brainpower turned into energy from the two of them plus the energy from the CIR Machine did something. What if it acted as a time machine and brought them to the future.

It all started to make sense now; they didn't just escape from Maddacorp they also escaped from their time Period. It made sense the amount of energy between Kyle, Herself; And The CIR Machine might be able to send them to the future. It would explain why her and Kyle did not remember escaping Maddacorp. And why they woke up in this bed with pictures that looked like them. Her and Kyle must live together in the future or something like that. Or maybe they were something more than roommates; maybe they were husband and wife.

And maybe the little girl in the picture was her and Kyle's daughter. She broken out of her train of thought when she felt began to move her should a little bit. " Jessi are you okay you seemed like you were a million miles away. I think we should get going soon before Maddacorp finds us. The last thing we want is to be back in those damn chairs again. So find some clothes and get dressed so we can figure out what our next plan of action is.

Kyle was about to leave the bed when he was stopped by Jessi's arm. " Kyle I think that Maddacorp is the least of our problems. And we don't need to worry about the owners of the house coming back any time soon. Kyle I think that we some how ended up in the future. I mean look at how much older we look its crazy to think that a couple minutes in those chairs could do that to us. I think that that we own this house and live together. Look at the pictures they look identical to us, it is the only thing that makes sense.

Kyle began to look at the picture his eyes never leaving it. It did not take a genius to see the similarities between themselves and the people in the picture. Kyle just couldn't wrap his mind about what Jessi was saying. Escaping Maddacorp was one thing but escaping to the future was something completely different. The amount of energy that would be needed to do something like that would be enormous. You would a machine that would draw the type of energy that a multi million corporation could. And you need any two conductors to give off the energy to give off something that would be like a power surge. Something like what Kyle and Jessi did before they vanished from Maddacorp. Kyle couldn't believe it he and Jessi were in the future.

If they were in the future how far into were they sent into? Was it ten years into the future or 20 years in the future? They needed to find out what year it was. And they also had to make sure the others were okay. And maybe they could fill them in on what had happened in their lives since then. Maybe they could somehow help them get back to their own time, if only Adam was still alive.

" Jessi what are we going to do, we have no idea what year is it or about anything else that we do in the future. We also have no idea what happened to the Tragers, Declan, and Andy. Maddacorp could have killed them for all we know. We have got dressed and get to the bottom of things. I also hope that I drive a cool car in the future. Now hurry up we don't to raise any one's suspicion if were late for something we were supposed to be on time for. Is it just me or did I hear something like footsteps coming this way.

They turned around to see a little girl running into their room. She had the biggest smile that Jessi had ever seen. She had wavy black hair just like Jessi. She also had those ocean blue eyes just like Kyle Had. Jessi looked at a picture of her, Kyle and a little girl and then back at this one. They were one in the same; this was the little girl in the picture. She was her and Kyle's daughter or at least she hoped she was.

The little girl hoped on the bed in between Kyle and Jessi and gave them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek. " Mommy, Daddy why didn't you wake up early like you promised. You said that you we were going out to breakfast for my birthday. You didn't forget today was my birthday did you. If your still mad at me for using my powers I'm really sorry I promise I wont ever do it again. I won't ever use them again I will be a good girl from now on I promise.

Kyle was about to say something but was cut off by Jessi. " Honey we would never forget your birthday what kind of parents would your daddy and me be if we did that? Don't ever think for a second you are a bad girl pr a bad daughter. You are everything we could ever ask for in a daughter do you understand me. Your father and I love you more than life it self. Now go get dressed were going to see some friends of ours and were bringing the worlds most adorable little girl with us. Jessi gave her a kiss on the head and the little girl scampered off to her room.

**Hmm i wonder who that little girl could be. And why did she call Kyle and Jessi her parents. And why was Jessi so easy to convince her that they were. Could this little girl be Kyle and Jessi's daughter find out in the next exciting chapter of The future is Not Yet Written **


	5. Unconditional Love

**Future Consequences**

Kyle was in complete amazement in what he had just witnessed. Here was a little girl who had mistaken he and Jessi for her parents. Instead of telling her she was wrong she tried to console the young girl. Telling her how special she was and that her and Kyle were so proud of her. She must have made the little girl feel like she was the world's greatest daughter.

This was a side of Jessi that he had never seen before. It was a side that he wanted to see more of. Maybe this was the real Jessi not the Maddacorp controlled one. A girl who's heart was so big that she would do anything to help people. A girl who had so much compassion that it killed her to see anyone in pain. That Jessi was someone that Adam and would have loved to know.

But Kyle could not get over how much the girl looked like him and Jessi. The resemblance so close that it was scary. She had the same ocean blue eyes that he had they probably just as deep as his maybe deeper. The same eyes as his friend and creator Adam Baylan, a man that Kyle wished was still here to help him on his journey. She had the same curly brown hair as Jessi.

Not only that but the same hair as the girl with Adam in the picture, if only they could have found something about her before they traveled to the future. Kyle began to wonder if this sweet little girl was his and Jessi's daughter. And what if he and Jessi weren't roommates but they were married. That was the craziest thing he have ever heard it was insane to even consider it, wasn't it? Kyle brushed the idea out of his head started to get out of his bed. He took out a new shirt and began to put it on in front of Jessi forgetting she was there for a second. Her cheeks got extremely red when seeing Kyle's abs.

" You were really good with that little girl Jessi. I mean the way you handled her as if it were second nature. Like you had been doing it for years. You must really look identical to her mom to make her think you were her. Jessi this is a side of you that I haven't gotten to see a real lot. It is a side of you that I would like to see more often. But I have one question what are we supposed to do with that little angel in there.

Jessi flashed him a smile and tried her best not to blush at his comments. " Thank you Kyle It really means a lot to me coming from you. If it wasn't for you I'd probably be dead if it wasn't for you. But I think that we should take her with us. Maybe try to learn something about her and maybe she knows some things about us in this time period.

Plus I think that we should try to find your family and Declan like you suggested. Maybe she knows where they live. How bout you get dressed and I'll go to talk to her about going out today. Kyle nodded and Jessi began to get off the bed, but not before giving Kyle a quick kiss on the cheek leaving him more shocked then when he found had found her in his tub. She left their room and made his way to the little girls room.

She must have stood outside her room for a few minutes just standing there doing nothing. She didn't know why she hadn't knocked and walked in her room all ready. But that was a lie she knew why she wasn't in there talking to her already. It was because of how scared she was to talk to the little girl that could be her and Kyle's daughter. And of how she might find out that she was a failure as a mother. She was about to knock on her door when she saw the door open up.

She walked in the little girls to find her drawing, not drawing like any one else drawing but drawing like her and Kyle did. The little girl sensed Jessi's presence and ran other to her with the biggest smile she had ever seen and gave her a huge hug. " Mommy look I got dressed all by my self, are you proud of me mommy? And look at what I drew Mommy did I do a good job? Are we leaving soon I'm all ready, do we have to wait for daddy?

Jessi had wiped a tear from her eye and gave the little girl a hug and a kiss. " Of course I'm proud of you honey. How couldn't I be proud the cutest little girl in the whole world? And come here and sit on momma's lap so we can look at what you drew. You drew me you and your daddy, baby this is so good. We should hang this up on the fridge when we get back from seeing your daddy's friends. Sweetheart I know this is going to sound odd but what do you know what your daddy and I call you?

Thee little girl laughed at this while still sitting on top of Jessi's knee. Your so silly mommy, don't you know my name. I'm Ava Marie Trager, but it's okay I forget things too. What did you get me for my birthday mommy? Remember we have to go Aunty Lori And Uncle Declan for my Birthday. Everyone is going to be there, all my friends Uncle Foss and Aunt Emily, Uncle Josh and Aunt Andy and Even Mum and Pup Pop.

Jessi gave her a kiss on her check and hugged what the little the girl to be the life out of her. " I'm sorry I'm having a weird day, you know mommy has a tendency to mess up to. But don't you worry I'm got you something that you'll never ever forget Ava. Remember that know matter what ever happens that your daddy and I love you more than anything. And whatever we do we do because we love you and that we know what is best for you.

Know hurry to the car I have to go check to go check on your daddy to see if he's ready. The girl nodded and went skipping out of her room, As soon as she left she went into the closet and as if she had put it there herself retrieved two wrapped presents. She took them and made her way into her and Kyle's room. When she walked into the room he had just finished putting on his shoes and was about to leave the room. He saw Jessi standing in the doorway with a keen smile on her face.

" You'll never guess where we are going with Ava today?

" Jessi where are we going?

" We are going to take Ava to see her Aunty Lori and Uncle Declan to celebrate her birthday with them. And that's not the only people that are going to be at the birthday party. Uncle Josh and Aunty Andy are going to be there to if you didn't know. Plus she said that Uncle Foss and Aunty Emily are going to be there to, who ever they are. And she said that her grandparents are going to be there to. Do you think that she means Nicole and Stephen Kyle?

Kyle looked as if his jaw had just hit the floor and then smashed into thousands and thousands little pieces. If he didn't think that he was in the future before then this proved it. Lori and Declan were married, the last time he time he talked to Declan he told him how Lori was arguing with them back at the Trager household. It did not surprise him that they got back together. He wondered if they had any children? Then there was Andy and Josh that really wasn't a surprise either.

Any one with a pair of eyes could tell that her and Josh loved each other. He was happy that they got to enjoy the bliss and happiness of what he heard marriage had and that she was cured of Cancer. But the biggest shocker was hearing about his good friend and other Mentor Tom Foss. He could not imagine Foss to ever remarry not after what he had told Kyle about his ex wife and kid. But who was the Emily that Jessi had talked about. He didn't really know any Emily's back in the past; maybe he met one in the future.

He just hoped that she didn't mean the Emily that he was thinking of. Foss wouldn't marry that evil woman who posed as Jessi's sister would he? He quickly put the idea out of the car and finished tying his shoe and put his jacket on. Kyle looked to see Jessi intently staring at him from the doorway. Knowing that she was waiting for him to hurry up so they could leave.

" Sorry about zoning out just everything is so crazy here in the future. All my friends and family from the past are married. It's going to be so weird to see them all. What am I supposed to say to them without making them suspicious? I mean we don't know anything about their lives from what we have learned from Ava. I just have a bad feeling in my stomach that says that I'm going to screw this up for Ava some how. I know I just met her but I feel that I need to prove to her that I am a good person. I don't know why I feel this way but I just do.

Jessi looked at him with sparkles in her eyes and then began to speak. "Of course it is going to seem odd when you see them all again. I mean the last time you spoke to them was probably 10-20 years ago. You'd have to be insane not to feel a little awkward about it. But don't worry I'm going to be with you every step of the way just like you have been there for me.

And don't feel like you need to prove yourself to Ava can't you see that she thinks the world of you. You can see it in the way she looked at you when she came running into our room. From what I can see it is not you that is trying to prove something I think that it her who is trying to prove something. I think that she is trying be the best daughter she can be. To prove to the man you look like or you that she deserves to have yours or his love.

Kyle looked at him with his ocean blue eyes and mouthed a thank you. She grabbed his hand and they made their way to their car. They were both blown away at the car they were staring at. They would have never imagined in their wildest dreams owning a car like this. It was a stretch limo, they had a stretch limo how in the world could they own a car like that. After admiring the car for a few minutes they got in the back seat to find Ava in the back not moving or saying anything just staying as quiet as a mouse.

Kyle wondered why the little was like this in here when she was so full of life back at the house. He wondered if it was because of her father that she was like this. Did he want her to be behave all the time and try not to be different? Is that why she felt that she had to earn he daddy's love? Because she wasn't what he wanted her to be because of the powers that he could sense she had. If she were Kyle's daughter he would never make her try to earn his love.

Jessi could tell that Ava seemed different in the car than she did in the house she was about to go talk to see if she was okay but Kyle beat her to the punch. " Hey princess what's the matter why are you so quiet. You should be jumping off the walls today is your birthday. Today is your day you can do whatever your heart desires close to robbing a bank or getting married. I want to have as much fun as possible because I never had a chance to do things when I was little.

You see I was kept a gestation tube I was 17 so I really didn't have a child hood, same as j I mean Mommy. But just because we didn't get a chance to doesn't mean that you shouldn't. We want you to have all the opportunities that we didn't. We want you to have the life that we never had or could. We want you to enjoy being little as long as possible because before you know it you're grown up.

But don't worry about growing up it will happen one day but not for a very long time. But the difference from you doing it and us doing is that you will not be expected to be anything but what you want to be. I also want you to know that I think you are the best daughter I could ever ask for. And no matter what you do I will always love you and will always be proud of you no matter what you do in life. I want you to know that you never and listen to me when I say this never have to earn my love do you understand me Ava.

If anyone has to earn anything it is I. I no that I have not been the worlds greatest dad and I wish that I could do more to fix it than just saying that I'm sorry but I can. All I can do is tell you that I am going to change that and try to be the dad you deserve. I love you Ava more than you will ever know. He gave her what seemed to be something that the little girl had not received in a long time.

To her it was not only a hug it was the love and acceptance from her father. The drive in the front signaled for them to get buckled up and they obliged and put on their seat belts and before long they were on their way to Declan and Lori's. They were in the car for no more than 15 to 20 minutes. But to Kyle it seemed like the car ride was an eternity long.

They stopped at a cheery covered house and began to exit the car. Jessi scoped up Ava in her arms and walked with Kyle to the front of the door. Kyle reluctantly knocked on the door afraid for what would happen next. The door began to open and a couple in their twenties maybe thirties opened it. At first he thought that they must have had a wrong house. But after looking at them for a few seconds he knew that they were none other Than Declan and Lori Mcdunah.

**Dun Dun Dun shocker i know right. Who would have ever expected Delcan and Lori to get married. But bear with me here there will be actual shockers coming soon. I'm sorry i have been lacking on my updates. I have been working non stop and i was on vacation for a week. I promise that i will update more frequently. But if you guys could review a little more freguently that would help to. The reviews help to motivate me to do the next chapter faster. Well enjoy and dont stop believing please read and review **


End file.
